Blood And Glitter A Love Story
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: What happens when the "Angel of Music" meets a girl who has run from her past and then chooses to remain as a mere dancing girl in the Opera when she could be so much more.. Will she be able to make him feel something he can't forget? Based on the Musical
1. Masquerade and New Faces

_Author's Note: Hello again! I've put up a few of my oneshots... but I am going to start one of my stories! How awesome is that? Makes me really happy. Hope you like this!_

It was the night of the masquerade ball and everyone seemed excited, except for a single girl. While everyone else was flittering about, it seemed as if she couldn't care less. Her name was Akira, and she was a dancer. She had been originally from Ireland, but it was hard for anyone to tell. This was partly due to the fact that she never spoke if it was at all avoidable. Because of this, her past and her name were a total mystery to everyone. But she didn't mind and seemed to enjoy the mystery that surrounded her.

At the moment, she was brushing her long hair which was a mix of blond and brown. She stifled a yawn as the other dancers were preparing with much chatter. Unlike the rest of the girls, she was already prepared, dressed in a black dress with scarlet splotches like blood standing out. Her dark eyes followed the dancers as they hurried about and then suddenly were still. This meant to Akira that it was time for them to enter the hall and begin their dance. She led them silently to the door and waited for it to open.

Once it did, they entered with the beginning of the music. In dance alone, she could be carefree and calm. There, amongst the paper masks (her own black with crimson lace) could she forget her sorrows and feel alive. The dance continued as the dancers began to pair up. Akira did not recognize the man who she was dancing with, but it mattered little to her. Most of her partners would take little notice of her except for her dancing skills. They would not speak to her unless they did not know who she was, which was rare considering how different she looked from the rest of them. She alone wore crimson in the masquerade ball because she was the only one brave enough to. Even if the man would speak to her, she would generally ignore them.

When the time came for a partner change, she felt uneasy dancing with the next man. She recognized him, and was not pleased that she had to dance with him. It was the spoiled Vicomte, who was patron of the Opera. She had never trusted him, and truly did not want his hands touching her. There was nothing that could be done for it, however, so she endured the best she could.

Not soon enough for Akira, the partner change came again. This time, she felt strangely relaxed with her partner. Though she did not know his name or face, she was completely comfortable around him. Fortunately, he was to remain her partner until the grand finale. Forgetting her normal, self-enforced, silence, she began to sing along quietly with everyone else. Her partner seemed surprised at hearing her voice, and she could not blame him. Normally, she would only sing when she was absolutely alone.

Her partner spoke as she ceased singing in embarrassment. "You have the most beautiful singing voice." When she did not respond, he continued, "Why do you remain silent? A voice as beautiful as yours should not be hidden from the world."

Reluctantly, she answered him, "I do not enjoy having others hear me. Normally I would not even speak. Something about you, something I can't explain, made me trust you."

He was silent for a moment, but then he sighed, "You should not trust me, my dear. I am not what I seem." While his words were designed to make her flee, the sadness in his voice entranced her.

Softly, she asked him a question, "What are you then?"

He seemed pleased that she was continuing to speak with him when she never spoke with anyone. He spoke softly, it was barely even a whisper in her ear, "I am the Opera Ghost, my dear. Though I shall not harm you, my reasons for being here tonight are not noble."

She was only momentarily shaken, but then she smiled. "Fear not, I shall not reveal you to the others. You are as lonely as I feel." She whispered to him as the finale approached.

When the time for them to part came, he whispered one last thing to her, "I will see you again."

She felt adrift for a moment, but threw herself into the music. Her mind was whirling with conflicting thoughts about the 'Opera Ghost' that she had just met. Her promise would be no problem to keep since she rarely ever spoke to any, but her emotions were telling her something that she no longer recognized. They almost seemed to awaken memories that were buried deep within her, but the music washed them all away.

Suddenly, the music wound down before it should have and all faces turned towards one of the staircases. She looked as well to see a figure in scarlet. He stalked down the staircase, threatening and singing as he went. While the others around her were in fear, she was ecstatic to hear his voice. Akira's eyes met his as he came down to her level. Gently brushing past her, he continued on to Christine. She knew that he had been teaching Christine, and that she might even go so far as to say that he was hopelessly in love with her. Akira almost sighed, but knew that the sound might attract attention to her in the silence that filled the room. As the 'Opera Ghost' began talking about his new opera, she couldn't help but wonder what it might sound like. She knew that she would have a part as one of the dancers, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would be there to watch... or worse, take part in the opera to force Christine to make a decision. One that Akira considered to be rather easy to make. After all, Raoul was NOT a gentleman, and the 'Opera Ghost' seemed to be. She silently scoffed as she saw the fear in Christine's eyes as the 'Opera Ghost' grew angry at the ring she was wearing. He should be angry, the woman that he had devoted himself to was in love with another.

Akira turned and left as the 'Opera Ghost' disappeared. In fact, it seemed that most everyone was now in a hurry to leave the scene. Though she knew that she was leaving for a different reason than the rest. She wanted to leave before she broke down. Even though she had only just met him, she knew that if she was to learn what it was to love, it would have to be with him. Her heart told her so, and this was the first time that her heart had told her anything since her mother had died. She went back to her room, which was set off away from all the others- something that she had need of. The only time that she was happy- before she had met HIM- was when she was totally alone.

As Akira entered her room, she could only wonder what the 'Opera Ghost' was doing now. She sat down after locking her door, and began to sing to herself softly. Once she grew tired, she fell asleep. If she had thought, she would have noticed that a tear slipped out of the corner of her eyes as she allowed the exhaustion to take her.

_And that's all for this chapter..._


	2. Curiosity

_Author's Note: How wonderful! Chapter two! Heh heh. There will probably be nine chapters in all. I have to proof most of them, so I hope that you will enjoy! _

_Now we follow the Phantom, our poor beloved Erik, as he goes to satisfy his curiosity._

Jealousy was his motivation as he left the stairs in a burst of flame. The opera would indeed regret that he had been scorned. The Phantom knew that he would make the entire opera suffer... and that he was almost looking forward to forcing this to a confrontation.

Somehow, though, the girl that he had met tonight was still on his mind as he plotted his revenge. That girl was different from the others, but he wasn't sure just how much different. He decided to leave his plans, which he already knew by heart, and search for her so that he might discover more about her. She hadn't seemed to be concerned in the slightest when he had revealed his identity and she had kept her promise and not let them know that he had been hiding amongst all the masks. Her face had revealed nothing to those around her when he appeared, but her eyes had spoken volumes to him when they had met his. She hadn't flinched when he had brushed her with his arm and she had almost seemed to be... jealous of the attention he had given to Christine.

He didn't know if it was possible, but could this girl wish to be in Christine's place? He knew that she had no desire to be with the Vicomte- the hatred in her eyes was all too clear as she was forced to dance with him. Did she then wish for the spot light? Obviously not, considering that she never spoke.

Did this mean that maybe she wanted to be with HIM? That made the Phantom grin, things seemed to be looking up for once. Though his smile soon turned into a frown as he realized that he did not know the girls name. She had not given one, and he never really heard anyone speak to her even during their practices. Somehow, she always seemed to know where she needed to be and when she needed to be there. All he knew was her habitual silence- something that had drawn him to her. She was alone, even when standing in a crowd and he wondered how she had become that way.

Perhaps Madame Giry knew the dancers name? he thought. After a few moments, he decided that hunting for her without direction would do him little good. He had to go ask about this dancer and he had to do it now. Without another thought, he went to Madame Giry's room only to find that Raoul had just left. The Phantom nearly snarled, but he attempted to remain calm.

After he was sure that the Vicomte was not going to return, he entered the room to find Madame Giry waiting for him. "I was expecting you, Erik. What have you come about this time?"

He closed the door and then got down to business. "I wish to know the name of one of your dancers."

She sighed, "Wasn't it enough to let them all know that you have been hiding here? Must you actually go out of your way to foil your own plans?"

The Phantom was not amused, but he answered her anyway. "The dancer who is always silent. What is her name?"

Madame Giry was silent for a moment, as if she was trying to decide what to tell him. "Honestly, I do not know. She has been here without a name since she had arrived. It is presumed that she is mute. She seems to be able to read, but I've never seen her write, so we've never learned her name."

The Phantom sighed, this was going to be more difficult than he had first thought. The girl wasn't mute, but she refused to speak to any except him. The more that the Phantom learned about this girl, the more he wanted to know. "You must have something that you call her."

Madame Giry shook her head, "We never need to, somehow, she's always where she needs to be. Though, I have heard the Vicomte call her Rose. Perhaps he knows her from the past?" That made the Phantom scowl. The Vicomte seemed to be after all the girls that had ever been kind to him.

Before Madame Giry could ask what had put him into such a bad mood, he asked, "Where is her room? I must speak with her."

"Speak with her? Whatever for?" When he did not respond, she sighed and told him. He left the room swiftly, not bothering to thank her since he knew that she would not accept his thanks.


	3. Why So Silent, My Dear?

_Author's Note: Chapter 3!! Heh heh. I'm enjoying this one muchly. Hope you are too!_

The Phantom made his way to her room and found the door locked. He swore softly, but entered through her mirror. At this moment, he was glad that all the dressing rooms were made such. He found her asleep on her bed. Suddenly, he didn't want to wake her. He had fully intended to speak with her at once, but he found himself simply waiting for her to wake. The door was locked, so none could enter and find him which suited him fine. He gently brushed the hair from her face and sang softly to her, wanting her to have the sweetest dreams.

After an hour, she began to stir. Once she realized that she was no longer alone in her room, she sat straight up. At first she did not speak because she did not recognize him.

"What is your name, my dear?" He asked, hoping that she would remember his voice. Once he had spoken, she began to relax.

"My name was Akira... long before I came here." Her voice, the voice that only he had ever heard, made him smile softly at her.

"Akira... why does no one know your name?"

She closed her eyes, as if the thought was bringing back an unwelcome memory. "Because, I made a promise... a long time ago... that the name... would remain unspoken... until I understood love."

He looked at her, unsure of what that meant. Did this mean that she finally understood love? Somehow, he had the feeling that she did not and was breaking her promise. "Who did you promise this to?"

She smiled, though the smile held no true warmth, "No one but the sky."

"What does this mean, Akira?"

Her head hung low for a moment, "I don't think that I should tell you. Not with all that is going on."

"Akira, you've trusted me this far... but I've given you little trust in return. My name... is Erik."

"Erik... I like it." she whispered, she thought that he didn't hear her, but when she looked in his eyes, she knew that he had.

"Akira... tell me why you've been keeping them in the dark."

"I have difficulty trusting people who live on the lies and glitter that make up the fame that they have."

The Phantom was silent for a moment, thinking over what she had said. He looked her in the eyes, "That's not all is it?"

She looked away from him, "No. Years ago, I lost my mother. Somehow, I knew that she was going to die. And there was nothing that I could do to save her. That day, I lost the will to love and the will to live. If it hadn't been for the fact that I had promised to her to keep on living... I most likely would have taken my own life. After that, I had no desire to speak with others. I left my home and wandered, hoping to find something to make me feel alive."

She paused, shivering. Without thinking, he put his arm around her. She seemed to calm a little, though he was utterly shocked at his own movements. Feeling a little more reassured, she continued to speak, though he could tell that her voice was beginning to pain her from overuse. "Eventually, I made it to France and the opera house. As I listened to the music coming from one of the balls, I couldn't help but throw myself into the sound. It washed everything else away. Not long after that, Madame Giry took me in."

A pause to rest her voice, in which only the sound of their breathing could be heard, "I resented being here, for a while. But I soon came to understand that music was the only thing that made me feel alive." He knew what she meant and did not press her any further. She, too, seemed content about just sitting in silence.

After a little longer, he noticed that she still seemed tired. "Perhaps you should go to sleep, my dear." He whispered in her ear.

Akira looked up at him for a moment, almost confused. "I thought this was a dream..." she whispered, her eyes wide.

He knew that this explained the reason why she had been so honest, but the Phantom also knew that he now had to be honest with her. "This is no dream, my dear Akira."

She closed her eyes and leaned against him. He nearly started when she did so. This girl was so different from all the others. There was one small thing nagging in his mind, and he knew that it would continue to bother him until the question was resolved. "Why does the Vicomte call you Rose?" He asked her softly, honestly wondering.

She shivered, "I still don't know. But I do rather wish that he'd leave me alone. He drives me crazy. I feel sorry for poor Christine because she believes him."

It was quiet a little longer, but the Phantom was secretly smiling. She hated Raoul, which made the possibility of Raoul stealing her away almost impossible. Also, the girl seemed to love being near him and she hadn't yet tried to see his face. Akira was trusting him without concern, something that others had almost always refused to do. They wanted to know beneath the mask before they decided how they felt about him. Things were beginning to look up and the Phantom knew it.

"What will you do about Christine and Raoul?" Akira asked softly. She didn't really want to bring up the matter, but she knew that he would probably still want Christine to love him. Something that Akira wished that she could change. She knew that she hadn't known this man very long, but something about him made her wish that he would love her.

His answer came in the middle of her thoughts, so she was rather unprepared for what he was about to say. "I will take care of them. You will see, my dear." he said softly.

She bolted upright in fear. "What?" Akira was hoping that she didn't hear him right, but an awful sinking feeling had taken hold of her. The last time that she had heard someone say that, there had been a murder before her eyes. She had known that this man was capable of murder, but she had been hoping that there would be another answer.

"Do not fear, my dear. You have nothing to fear from me." He whispered, gently forcing her back on her bed. "Go to sleep, my dear Akira." Reluctantly she obeyed as she heard his gentle voice singing to her. His angelic voice, singing her to sleep and his fingers brushing through her hair compelled her even though she was worried...


	4. Plans

_Author's Note: And now time for a shorter chapter... _

Once Akira was asleep, the Phantom slipped silently out of her room. He knew that she would wonder if it all had been a dream, so he left her a sign that it was all real. He knew that this would all become very complicated. With a shake of his head, the Phantom descended into the depths of the opera house to rewrite his plans. Everything would have to be modified so that this dancer would come to no harm.

Perhaps he would even allow Christine and Raoul to think that they had escaped- though they would not. No, he decided, he must make Raoul suffer for the hell that the lovers had put him through. Originally, he had planned on bringing Christine down to his lair for the final time, but maybe that was not the best solution. That would reveal his hiding place to the world and then he would not be able to stay there.

He pondered the different options and finally chose what he thought would be the best way to take care of the two. This plan of action would also keep the dancer Akira out of harms way. For some reason, she had become important to him in a single night- something that he simply did not understand. He knew that she understood it no better than he did, which made him feel just a little better about his confusion.

Before long, it would be time to put his plan of action into effect. If everything went according to plan, he knew that things would finally be settled. Things had become so different in the span of a single evening. How different would they become in the days leading up to the premiere of his opera?

He knew that he would be able to see the dancer again- a thought that brought a smile to his face. Perhaps, instead of the fickle Christine, Akira would be willing to help his 'music of the night.' Thus, while his plans evolved beyond Raoul and Christine, he began to start making plans to bring Akira over to his side.


	5. Growing Love?

_Author's Note: Another shortish chapter. I don't know why I keep doing them that way, it just seems to be something that happens. Maybe cause all of this is just building up to the final confrontations... and the ending. Well, I hope that you enjoy, none the less._

_This chapter... I like, even though it is short. I guess it has something to do with the fact that I've always disagreed with what happened to poor Erik. He deserved better than what Christine gave him. So... I tried to create a character to give him just that... Do you think it'll work?_

During the two weeks while the Opera was preparing for its performance of Don Juan, the Phantom spent every evening in the dancer's company. Once the door was locked and all of the others were out of ear shot, she eagerly conversed with him. As their bond grew stronger she seemed to be more willing to talk with him about her past and share almost forgotten memories with him.

As they talked and laughed, he began to see her inner self. She was kind and gentle, though she could be vicious at times- especially if one made her angry. She was well-read, something that he had not expected, but he enjoyed that fact greatly.

Over time, he came to realize that she had suffered because of love and that she was very unwilling to learn to love again. The Phantom understood her mindset, which was something that she was grateful for. He would not press her on things that she did not wish to talk about.

During their nights together, they would discuss what had happened during the day. He found out that Raoul had bothered her almost everyday and that she was frustrated with him. Akira smiled at him when he suggested that she slap Raoul the next time that he bothered her. Laughing, she had told him that she would keep that in mind.

He began to tell her of his own life- before the opera as well as during the time he had spent there. When she heard of his lair, she was fascinated. It was such an impossibility that she could not even imagine it. Once, he had even offered to show her the lake under the opera, but she had seemed nervous about the idea.

After a few days, he came to discover that she didn't know what he was feeling for her and that she was far too polite to ask him- and he was afraid to tell her. With that discovery, he began to show her- through little gestures- how he was beginning to feel. At first it was minor things that could be done by friends, but they became more as time went along. Little by little, he became closer to her and the affections seemed to be returned.


	6. Saying Goodbye?

_Author's Note: Well, look what we have here. Things are going according to plan for Erik... but not so for me. I was going to put this up much slower... but something got into me and made me wish to go ahead and work on it. Huh, who knows. Hope you enjoy._

It was now the night before the premiere and the Phantom had decided to fill Akira in on the part that she was to play. As she listened, she knew that her role would keep her out of danger- something that he had gone to great lengths to plan. When she asked him if he was sure of what he would be doing, he answered her without fear. She accepted his yes and agreed to do as he told her. After it was all said and done, there would be nothing left but blood and glitter. Repelled as she was by the thought of what he was about to do, she could not betray his plot to the others.

No matter what else, she knew that she would do anything for this man- even allow him to get his revenge. He didn't even ask her to swear secrecy- he knew that she would never betray him. She was content to be with him, no matter what she had to do to remain with him. He seemed to understand this, because he sighed softly and said, "Akira... I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. I should never have done so."

When he said this, Akira placed her hand in his, "Erik, don't regret this. I want to be near you... and I want you to have your revenge. I won't run from you no matter what... I trust you." Akira sounded hesitant, but her words held conviction.

The Phantom nearly changed his plans as he heard her words, but his anger at the lovers still remained. He knew that he would have to bring it to an end for him to be able to be at peace. Saddened, he left her room to put his final plan into action.

Akira watched him go, and wiped a single tear from her eyes. She felt guilty for hoping that his plans went well because she knew that it would end in murder. If it failed, he would never return to her; but if he succeeded, three people would have to die- due to how deeply she felt for him, she knew that she wanted him to 'win' this confrontation. She needed him to return to her. With a shake of her head, she lay down to sleep. The next day would require much self control from her. As she drifted into dreams, she almost could have sworn that she heard him singing to her just as he had on the night they had met.


	7. The Day of Destiny

_Author's Note: Well, hello! Yet another chapter up! Woot. I decided not to kill of Piangi. Though he is a annoying person what with his love of Carlotta (no offence meant to their fans), I decided that he could have a role to play yet. Enjoy!_

The day of destiny had come and now, everything would be decided. This thought accompanied Akira as she awoke and left her room. Trying to act as if this was to be a normal performance, she dressed for her part as silently and calmly as always. She could hear the clamour of the police as they attempted to secure the opera house, but she knew it would do them no good- the Phantom of the Opera would have his chance at revenge. Most of the details remained unknown to her, but she did not press the Phantom- honestly, she did not want to know.

To begin with, the opera progressed well, though the audience did not seem to enjoy it. Though Akira was nervous, she allowed herself to become lost within the music. As she 'waited' for her next time to be on stage, she knew that it would never come. It was time for the Phantom to make his entrance. With a sigh, she watched him emerge in the guise of Don Juan. Piangi, according to the original plan, would now be dead- but something made Akira believe that the Phantom had spared him. Had the Phantom changed his plans once again and not kill the singer so that the body count would be less? It seemed like something that he might do, but she couldn't help but wonder what had made him do so this time.

Soon, Akira knew, Christine would reveal the masked man to the world. Secretly, Akira had been waiting for this moment. She had been wondering what he looked like, but she had respected him too much to pry. At the moment Christine revealed him, Akira gasped. She had imagined that his face would be something like she saw, but it took her a moment to deal with the anger on his face. No matter what she saw, it would not be able to change how she felt for him. Now, though, that she knew what he looked like under his mask, she might be able to convince him to remove it around her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the Phantom took Christine away, she saw the look of terror that crossed Raoul's face. She could almost imagine what Raoul was thinking.

Then she heard the Phantom shout, "If you want her, dear Vicomte, go to the place of betrayal! I told you both that you would curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" Raoul started when he heard the voice of his enemy and swiftly left his box to head for the roof. The words had been a clue to lure Raoul to the right stage so that the performance could take place. Raoul had recognized the reference to the promises that he had made to Christine.

Akira sighed amidst the clamour as everyone was trying to decided what to do. She heard Carlotta's scream as she found Piangi- then his angry voice as she described how he had been tied up and silenced. Without another pause, Akira went to her room to wait for the Phantom's return.


	8. Murder

_Author's Note: Man, this chapter makes me feel evil. But, what can I say? This is what happens when I decide that I dislike someone enough... just kidding. I wouldn't hurt a fly._

As the Phantom forced Christine onto the roof, Raoul was hurrying on his way there- regretting that they had ever spoken their plans so near the Opera Ghost's domain. Christine was both furious with and terrified of this man- he had become a nightmare to her. Without realizing what she was doing, she attempted to flee. His grip, however, was as strong as iron and she could not break free. He told her, his voice full of dark laughter, "You aren't going anywhere until I ALLOW you to." The Phantom was sure of himself and his plan.

"Raoul will come to save me, you'll never get away with this!" She shouted, trying to sound confident of the Phantom's demise.

He merely laughed, "Oh, but I plan on him coming, Christine. My plans wouldn't be complete without his appearance." This shut Christine up, but not a moment later, Raoul burst through the door- which locked promptly behind him. "Perfect timing, my dear Vicomte. Perfect timing." The Phantom laughed, everything was going perfectly to plan.

"What do you think you're doing, you madman!" Raoul was furious at this man's treatment of Christine. The Vicomte began to move closer to where the Phantom was holding Christine hostage.

"I see that you are as foolish as I thought... if I were you, I wouldn't take another step... you see, it could prove fatal to your love." He grinned evilly and gave Raoul a moment to think about what he was saying before continuing, "I've decided to meet the two of you halfway. I'll leave you alone if you will leave this Opera house forever." Christine and Raoul looked at each other in shock, could this really be the man who had promised his revenge? "So, Monsieur, do you agree to these terms?" The Phantom asked, when they remained silent.

"How can we be sure that you will keep this promise? You've not been honorable so far..." Raoul answered.

The Phantom gave a mock-offended glare at the Vicomte. "How dare you, sir! To suggest that I would not keep my word when I've done everything I've said I would thus far. You, sir, are the only one who's had difficulty keeping your word."

The Vicomte sighed, crazed this man might be, but he had kept his word up till now. "Come, Monsieur, you must make a choice... or perhaps you would rather that I force your love to decide?" The Phantom turned to the girl and she nodded, defeated.

"Erik... I'll accept this deal. We'll leave..." she looked at Raoul, "It's what we wanted anyway, Raoul. We might as well end this now."

The Phantom bowed, seeming almost happy- something that puzzled the two lovers, but something that they would never be able to understand- and said, "Farewell, then. I suggest you leave quickly, before the others find you." The Phantom disappeared into the now open-door back into the Opera House. Raoul and Christine looked at each other in silence for a moment, unsure if the past few hours had really happened.

Then, suddenly, Christine threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Christine, what's wrong?" Raoul asked, not understanding- everything had went well, but she didn't seem happy.

"I just can't believe that everything has worked out this way... it didn't seem possible during the last few weeks. And yet, here we are... free to be with each other." As the lovers kissed on the roof, much like they had the first time, the door into the Opera house swung open again. Standing looking at them was Carlotta and Piangi. Somehow she had been able to figure out where they had gone and had come without fear. Most likely, she was angry at the Phantom for what he had done to Piangi and she had decided to confront him. Piangi had most likely been dragged along by Carlotta, even though it seemed unlikely that he would wish to see the masked man again he had come for her.

"Where is he?! Where is the 'Opera Ghost?!" She shouted, breaking the lover's moment together. They looked at each other again, almost as if they were trying to decided what to say.

Finally, Raoul spoke up, "He's gone. We've made a deal with him and he promised to leave." Relief was visible on Piangi's face, though it just seemed to make Carlotta more angry. Piangi left the roof happily and went to tell the others that the 'Opera Ghost' had relented.

Carlotta, however, rounded on the lovers. "What do you mean 'you've made a deal with him'? He must be caught! Mio Dio, you are stupid." She flounced off the roof and back into the Opera House before the lovers could reply. While Carlotta was on her way back in, the two lovers heard a sound like the swish of a cloak. Christine glanced around fearfully, but she could see nothing. Raoul- sensing his beloved's distress- led her over to sit on the edge of the roof, hoping that sitting down would help calm her. He sat beside her, holding her against him and gently stroking her cheek. "Everything will be alright, Christine, you'll see."

At that very moment, a figure appeared before them- the Opera Ghost! Once again he was masked and they could not see his face at all. His voice, however, held all the anger that his face could not show. "You did not do as I asked." was all that he said before he shoved them from their perch. As they fell from the Opera house roof, they heard his say a few last words and a final swish of a cloak, "This is the point of no return. You are leaving this Opera house, forever."


	9. The End

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter... sad. Oh well. I hope that you enjoy._

The Phantom left the roof silently and descended into his domain once more. He knew that the murder of the two lovers would not be blamed upon him- Carlotta and Piangi had shown up at quite a convenient time. The one who would be going to jail for her actions would be Carlotta. It was well known that the singers had an intense hatred for one another and it wouldn't be strange for one to murder one's rival in this day and age. Piangi would not wish to accept that she was the murderer, but he would be the one to provide the greatest evidence of their rivalry and that Carlotta was the last to see them alive. The Phantom thought that his scheme had went brilliantly, better than he had originally planned- mainly due to the fact that he was getting rid of Carlotta in the deal.

Avoiding the cast and crew of the opera- a feat that he was quite used to- he made his way towards Akira's room. She had promised to meet him there once it was all over. He knew that she must be worried about him by now and he picked up his pace. As he approached the door to her room, he decided to enter like a normal person- now that all of this was over, he had no desire to slip into her room like a thief in the night.

He realized that Madame Giry was watching him as he knocked softly on the dancers door- but knew that his name had been cleared by the words of the lovers before they had died. There would be no reason for her to say anything to the others- especially not when she saw what happened when the door opened. Akira had apparently fallen asleep while she was waiting for him, because it took her a moment to open the door.

Once she saw who it was, she hugged him in the hallway before allowing him into her room. Madame Giry was shocked at his choice of the mute girl, but none-the-less happy about the Phantom finding someone who would actually love him. Without another concern, Madame Giry left and allowed the two to be alone. Within the room, the Phantom had closed and locked her door.

"It is done, my dear Akira." he whispered, knowing that they might be listened to by the lady outside.

She whispered in return, "Are they dead?" He nodded and she sighed, "What happens now?"

He looked at her for a moment, before answering. "I have something to tell you, Akira." She cocked her head to the side, wondering what he might have to say to her. "Akira, over the past few weeks, I have... I feel... I think that I am in love with you. I know that you probably have no answer for me, but..." the Phantom was cut off by Akira removing his mask and kissing him- the first time she had ever done so.

"Erik, I feel the same." When he tried to take his mask back, embarrassed that she was seeing him like this, she held it out of his reach. "I don't care, Erik. Nothing can change how I see you. The real you, not what the opera sees." He pulled her close and held her tight, she could feel that he was trying not to let the tears come, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Akira..." he whispered, leading her towards the mirror. She smiled and they passed through the mirror down into his dark domain. As the mirror shut behind them, the music of the night began once again- this time, with the true players who were held by both the power of music and the power of love.

_Happy ending!! Woot! I always thought the Phantom, our poor beloved Erik, deserved one._


End file.
